Aftermath
by enpitsu-chan
Summary: After an inevitable confrontation and eventual fight with their former teammates, Naruto and Sakura managed to bring Sasuke back but they are yet to save him. Between so few people who think he can still atone for his crimes, will Sasuke be saved? Does his vengeful heart even want to be saved? SasuSaku and multiple pairings. Summary changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

1. Chapter: Aftermath

All three of them were torn up badly, especially boys. How long had they been fighting? For three hours? For three years? Yes that would be correct. After all it was three years ago when raven haired ninja left. They were fighting since then, weren't they?

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before charging forward once more. They were done talking a long time ago. They didn't say anything. Both sides knew the others' intentions, they also knew no one was going to give up and leave the battlefield. This was a fight to submission for Naruto's side, and a fight to death for Sasuke.

Naruto would have the advantage with Sakura healing him fast and guarding him against genjutsu by his side, but he wasn't fighting to kill. Sasuke was. Still this was an equal battle.

They had been going on with taijutsu for a while now. Both were trying to conserve chakra for their last moves; moves that would end the match. Naruto knew this wasn't going to last much longer. 10 minutes maybe… 10 minutes more and he would get free from all of his worries. He checked Sakura out of the corner of his eye when he landed. She was in a bad shape, normal kunoichis wouldn't be able handle those wounds. In fact Sakura too should have been collapsed long time ago. Naruto figured her will to fight was pushing her, just like him. He decided then. That was the end.

Naruto and Sasuke simultanously leaped forward. Sakura ran.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke's scream bored the silence of the battlefield.

"Stop." breathed a pink haired kunoichi. Her voice wasn't heard. In fact her friends were no longer paying attention to her.

"RASENGAN!"

"Stop it! You two!"

_Three days later_

Ino's sobbing was heard clearly in the otherwise silent hospital hall. Eight couple of eyes turned to her with weary looks. Shikamaru sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino, we all are sad, but crying isn't going to make it any better."

"Shikamaru is right, Ino, we should be calm and strong." said Tenten softly.

All the members of Team Guy and the Rookie 9 with the exceptions of Naruto and Sakura were in the hospital. They waited even though Tsunade told them there was nothing they could do and they need to rest as well. Every one of them was bandaged, suffering from serious battle wounds. In fact it was a mystery how could they remain standing even after three days of waiting. Their conditions were pretty bad, of course not as bad as Naruto, Sakura and the former member of Team Seven.

"But Sakura, Naruto and…" unsure about saying the name _Sasuke_ out loud, Ino stopped for a moment. "And Sasuke-kun might not be sav-"

"Hey, Ino!" exclaimed Kiba. "Are you still saying that? Sasuke is responsible for Naruto and Sakura's condition, he attacked our village. I don't even know why he is in hospital instead of a cell."

"Kiba-kun!" said Hinata in a quaky, low voice; trying to stop her teammate's ranting. She too was pretty worn out. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"I think Kiba is right, Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"Neji nii-san?"

"Naruto and Sakura tried to save Sasuke. That is why they didn't want any one else to confront him. They thought if they stop him with their own hands, if they involve no one else, they would be able to save him. That's why they went this far and didn't care about getting seriously hurt, even dying. But Sasuke can't be saved after all."

"Neji-kun?" asked Sai.

"I believe, now Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-san are in a meeting with the elders. As we all know, Tsunade-sama was trying to delay the meeting because of the conflict in the village and she wanted Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to be in the meeting. But it seems like she can't hold them longer."

Elsewhere, a pissed and frightening looking Tsunade and a relatively calm Kakashi were making their ways towards Elders' room.

"What is Hatake Kakashi doing here, Tsunade?" the woman asked.

"He is here on Team Seven's behalf since you wouldn't wait for them to wake up from their comatose."

The woman nodded rather curtly. They sat down; tension could cut through with a knife now.

"Tsunade, we made a decision about Uchiha Sasuke's fate." the male started.

"I'm aware of that."

"We can't exile him. He would definitely keep seeking for revenge and come for Konoha later. We can't kill him either, even though that is what he deserves, that would provoke and plant ill ideas in people."

That was it. In a flash, Tsunade destroyed the table in front of them with her fist and Kakashi stood up to prevent any attempt to strangle the elders.

"KILL HIM? Are you intented to have him killed like you did to his whole clan?" Her voice was close to yelling and dangerous.

"You know nothing" councilman spitted."Generations of the devil named Uchiha Madara… They acted on the infinite hatred and malice inside them that was taking form as revenge. They could have burned Konoha into ashes without regret." His wheezy voice croaked at the end and councilwoman continued.

"Is your name _Senju_ Tsunade or not?"

Kakashi had to stand between Tsunade and the older woman. Tsunade was outraged now. He shook his head. It was going to be difficult to get to the council if Hokage behaved like this.

"Don't you dare to bring my grandfather into this. I'm well aware of my ancestor's history with Uchiha, but what?! Did your way of maintaining peace really work?"

"What are you implying, Tsunade?"

"Che, like I'm implying. What I say is, your plan failed. You had Uchiha clan massacred but Uchiha Madara returned to get his revenge. We defeated him but thanks to you, he succeded to take a bright boy away from good intentions, you old seniles!"

There was a throath clearing in that moment. The three turned to forgotten gray haired jounin.

"If I may…" Kakashi first asked for permission politely, though there was that challenging look on his right eye. He started talking without giving them a chance.

"There are certainly no explanations for some things Sasuke has done, like attempting to kill Sakura or Naruto, more than once. You saw their last encounter. That means, as Hokage-sama said, your plan didn't succeed. And not an excuse but, what Sasuke had to endure was not easy to deal with. Don't you think this responsibility is partly yours?"

"Are you accusing us?"

"That was not my intent. I agree with you. The Uchiha's legacy to Sasuke was a hatred that was originally Madara's. But it isn't infinite like you said. Even Sasuke's hatred can be taken on. He can't throw his burden away but he can share it out."

"Who would share that burden?" male councilman asked.

"The ones who confronted him three days ago."

Neither of them spoke. Seeing the impact of his speech, Kakashi continued.

"After you saw them on the battlefield I believe there's no need for me explain Naruto and Sakura's desire to save Sasuke from his past's darkness. If Madara's continuous hatred can't be taken on by those two then it can't be done by any one else." he finished.

"And one more thing geezer." said Tsunade. "Not that we would let him, but Sasuke's targets were actually you two. While Naruto and Sakura fought to save Sasuke, they also saved you, am I wrong?"

"Tsunade don't cross the line!"

"You think we would be obligated to him because he fought a criminal?"

"Oh! No you wouldn't." said Tsunade, the mocking tone of her voice was too hard to miss even for a deaf ear. "Anyways, here is our deal. Uchiha Sasuke will be judged by a fair court. The trial will happen when all members of Team Seven regain consciousness and it will be open to public."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I also will prepare a proclamation about the truth behind Uchiha clan's massacre, and Uchiha Sasuke will take his punishment for the charges if he would be found guilty." Tsunade said without minding the councilwoman. Then she turned on her heels and got out, losing her temper. Kakashi, after bowing politely, followed the fifth Hokage.

"Do you think they will fulfil your contidions, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade made a grimace. "Who knows?"

_Five days later_

Uchiha Sasuke opened his black eyes.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the start. Even if you didn't, let me know :) Constructive criticism is also appreciated. You see, this is my first story, I need some encouragement so your reviews do mean a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello!**

**Thanks for your reviews guys. Thanks to those who favorited or followed this story. You made me happy :). BTW English is not my first language. I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes; feel free to point them out. I will do my best :)**

**And one more thing. If anything confuses you about my story, please feel free to ask. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**"Dialogues"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cherry Blossoms and Daisies

Tsunade let out a long sigh. "No change, huh?" she muttered to herself. She was done with medical treatment; there was nothing left for her to do anymore. It was all about Sakura's own will now. If her will to wake up was strong enough, eventually she was going to. If not, obvious. Knowing her apprentice, Tsunade was inclined to think it was the former.

During the battle with Sasuke, naturally she was passive. Naruto did the actual fighting. She healed him, occasionally fought. Though there were times when she confronted Sasuke by herself because Naruto had to gather chakra for his Sage Mode. From Tsunade's opinion it was a pretty stupid decision. Sasuke was highly above her level to be frank and he was in a condition to kill her if Naruto was late for another second but somehow she had pulled it of. Those two deep wounds on her sides and a seriously fractured scapula with a broken shoulder bone were received then. Those wounds were serious but as a medic, Sakura had healed herself just enough to be tolerable during a fight. If only she wasn't that stupidly brave, she would be the least damaged one among the three. What made her condition mortal was her last move in the end.

It was sudden. One second Sakura was watching the boys charge towards each other and in the other second she was running to stop them. Naruto tried to stop himself, his expression was a mixture of pain, shock and panic. He couldn't.

Tsunade wasn't looking at Sasuke's face so she didn't know what kind of expression he had. But both of them hit Sakura at the exact same moment. And they pierced her. Pierced her, yes, with the jutsus that created by the 4th Hokage and Hatake Kakashi.

For God's sake! Jumping between a Chidori and a Rasengan? Tsunade didn't want to admit it but as a medic she couldn't lie to herself. If Sakura lived, it would be a miracle. With medical jutsus, they were constantly aiding her body for five days but handling a Chidori and a Rasengan after a tough battle was too much.

'Stupid girl' She was going to get a good lesson from her shisho the moment she wakes.

Tsunade was so lost in thought that she slightly recoiled when the door of the room opened. She turned to see Kakashi and Yamanaka Ino with daisies in her hand. Ino was a mess; well, everyone from their group of age was upset about this situation. Kakashi outwardly looked the same as always, serious and collected, a bit wary maybe, but Tsunade was sure his pain was greater than most of the people.

"Is there any difference, Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked, knowing the answer.

Tsunade shook her head and Kakashi sighed.

Ino walked to the plain console next to Sakura's bed. It was a bit dusty but the vase on it was filled with cherry blossoms. Bringing sakura to Sakura. What a cliche!

"These are from Lee-san." she said to no one. "He bought them yesterday from our shop. And these daisies are from me" she kept talking without noticing she was looking pretty veird from outside. After putting her daisies in the vase, she sat on the edge of the bed.

Kakashi and Tsunade stayed silent while Ino examined her friend. Her breathing was steady but even a child would know it was weak. Her pink locks were gathered in a bonnet, probably by Shizune, so her wide forehead was all open. Her pink brows were slightly furrowed. There was a stiched rift on the end of her right brow, some unhealed cuts. But all the other things seemed in their proper places, like her body wasn't traumatized at all. Ino frowned.

"You try to look strong, right? In front of Sasuke-kun?" she felt like laughing because of saying something this ironic.

Neither was it right place nor the right time to have a mental breakdown. Ino didn't seem to care though. "You are a big idiot, you know that right?"

"Do you remember, Sakura? You once asked me in this very hospital: 'Ino, why do boys push themselves this much?'". She sniffed and a stray tear found its way towards her cheek. She was briefly remembering the memory of Rock Lee working himself to blackout. "You are not a boy! Sakura! Why would you push yourself so hard then?" She was utterly crying now. "Forehead girl!"

"You should know best, right?" came a sincere voice from behind.

She turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi made an expression akin to a smile, not a smile though.

"Know what?" Ino asked blankly.

"That Sakura is not going to lose to you, like you are not to her."

Moments later, Ino's lips tugged upwards. "Yeah, I know. Thank you, Kakashi-sensei"

Well, he wasn't Sakura's sensei for nothing, right?

Kakashi wasn't lying to calm Ino. He was saying it because he wanted believed in that. He knew Sakura well, probably better than she thinks he does.

Sasuke and Naruto are very important to Sakura, so she wants to protect them, even from theirselves.

Sakura knew jumping between them wasn't a logical thing to do. But she wasn't thinking at all, when she did that. Her will to protect those two was so strong that it had taken control over her body, suppressing her brain's orders, forcing her to take action. And there was another matter.

Naruto and Sasuke are exceptionally strong. From their genin days to today, they kept getting stronger in front of her eyes. Boys were competing with each other. Unavoidably, Sakura fell behind them, even felt excluded. A vexing fact, for sure. But this fact also pushed her forward. Not wanting to be left behind, Sakura worked hard to keep up with them, exerted herself. Being by Naruto's side all the time, witnessing his incredible growth made her doubt herself. She wanted to show the boys that she was strong enough, and she wanted to show herself. Jumping between them was also a way of proving herself.

And lastly, it was a way of atonement. She knew Naruto and Sasuke were going to fight one day. She wasn't good enough to bring Sasuke back with force, so unintentionally she relied on Naruto. She hated herself for that. Now that Kakashi thought about it, there were a lot of things that Sakura felt responsible for. She had been bottling it all, no wonder something like this happened.

Kakashi sighed again. 'You're a fine shinobi and a wonderful comrade Sakura. Don't die!'

"Reporting in!"

A nurse burst in to room. Her eyes scanned the room, landing on Ino sitting on the bedside, Kakashi standing a feet behind her, and lastly Tsunade.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

She got closed to Tsunade and whispered something to her ear. The look in Tsunade's eyes changed and she turned to the Kakashi. He was looking at him with a knowing expression. Well, of course he would hear. Kakashi's five senses were marvelous. With a nod of head, together they exited the room, leaving a wondering Ino behind them.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke opened his black eyes. Auch! His attempt to sit up on bed caused his all muscles to ache. It also gave him a good idea about his major wounds. He was mostly healed by someone professional he guessed but the sensitiveness of his limbs told him that there were broken and fractured bones all over his body. He had countless little cuts and three deep wounds which were also mostly healed. He also realized bindings on his wrists and ankles. He swore under his breath.

The place was familiar, obviously a hospital room. There was a console next to his bed; the vase on it was empty. And a feline-masked ANBU was now turned towards him so it was Konoha Hospital.

"You're awake, huh?"

He didn't say anything. Soon the door of the room opened and another ANBU came into wiew. This one had purple locks.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked rather aggressively for a person in his state.

"Don't you remember? Well, you've been asleep for five days."

Sasuke brought his head between his two hands. His head throbbed. 'What happened?' he thought. He couldn't remember the details at all. Well it sounded funny but the first thing he remembered was Naruto's eyes. He was focused on him so much. What reckless power, that kyuubi mode and Naruto's attitude during fight. Like that person wasn't Naruto at all. His head throbbed again.

He remembered partly; that he was using a normal Chidori for his last attack and Naruto was using a normal Rasengan, not Rasen-Shuriken or something. That was something that didn't make sense. Why wouldn't they use the highly improved versions of their tecniques instead of the basic forms which they were able to perform even 3 years ago? 'Propably because of the lack of chakra' he let it slide over.

Sasuke wanted to scream. 'What the hell happened?' Another thing he remembered was a dejavu feeling. The memories flowed into his mind for a moment; not the memories of the battle he fought 5 days ago but memories of a distant fight on the rooftop of this hospital, when he was 13. Why was he remembering that day? It had nothing to do with this, so why? Damn, it was frustrating. He took a deep breath trying to calm his head. He must've taken a hard hit on head to remember such distant events.

Once more, he focused on remembering his fight with Naruto and Sakura. The lights of Chidori and Rasengan were disturbing his eyes, he remembered. But still, among the blue beams there was a pink blurry blob. What could that be? Since when did Naruto's rasengan have pink in it? His eyes squinted only to be widened a moment later and before he could stop himself, he asked:

"What happened to Haruno Sakura?"

If the ANBU didn't have the mask, Sasuke was sure he would see a surprised expression on his face.

"Your fight was a draw. Both Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura are unconscious at the moment."

"Their condition?"

"For a traitor, you sure are worried a lot." he said half mocking half pissed.

Sasuke didn't make a comment.

"Anyways, I will tell you. Uzumaki Naruto's condition was better than yours; he might be awake by now. But Haruno Sakura's condition is critical. There is a possibility that she won't make up."

"Hn" was the only reaction that ANBU received.

The other ANBU mumbled a "Bastard" loud enough for Sasuke to hear which didn't affect him at all. What caught his attention was nearing precenses of two people. The voice of heels was indicating one of them was woman. He didn't waited long to know who they were. The door of the room opened to reveal a gray haired jounin along with the Hokage he hadn't got to act under much.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Let's have a chat, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops, this is a late update, isn't it? Sorry for the waiting, guys. I worked on this chapter for a long time to make it as good as I want, but these parts of the story are a bit boring, much to my horror. I'm just trying to show Sasuke's reasons and write everyone in character. Bear with me please? SasuSaku interactions are coming soon :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bet

Sasuke had left the village soon after Senju Tsunade officially started working as Godaime Hokage. So neither he knew much about her nor did he care. He simply didn't think much about her. Though Orochimaru had once said, it was good to act with deliberation when it came to her but Sasuke didn't really regard his former teacher's sayings. 'What a loser.' he said to snake sannin mentally.

Putting Orochimaru aside, Sasuke now realized that he didn't like this woman one bit. She had this… strange aura Sasuke couldn't quite describe; her eyes were gleaming disturbingly when she said 'Let's have a chat, shall we?' like she had something up her sleeve that would be inconvenient for him. And she seemed like an intimidating person.

He asked in his calm, cool voice:

"What do you want to talk about?"

Tsunade smirked.

"First of all, it would be better for you if you let go of the idea of outsmarting me. Contrary to what you think, you are easy to read."

"Hn."

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke, I have to say. The situation you are in, doesn't seem bright, not one bit."

Sasuke didn't even bother to 'Hn.'; just looked at her, clearly saying 'Do I look like I care?'

"You have commited tons of crimes to your village, you've been in Akatsuki and after the 4th Shinobi War you came here to complete your revenge. Your sentence would be death; actually you were in the list of 'kill of sight'."

Makes sense.

"But, we have other things to consider in this case."

_Huh? _Sasuke was so slightly interested now and Tsunade continued while observing him carefully.

"You are going to be on trial. As I said, normally your sentence would be death; but this trial is going to be held to consider your position as well, in order to make a fair decision."

A fair decision? Position? What was she talking about? As far as he knew, the only position he was in, was simply someone's who has left his village, aided and acted under the enemy who killed the previous Hokage, got into the world's most dangerous organization namely Akatsuki, tried to destroy Konoha, attempted to kill his former teammates.

"And what exactly is this position you're talking about?" he finally asked.

"Though it does not explain and can not be an excuse to your actions, you too have suffered. Your clan massacre, Itachi… In the end, to do everything right, truth needs to be reveale-"

"Wait!"

Sasuke's eyebrows were knitted and he was suddenly radiating a cold wave around himself. His eyes were like trying to intimidate someone to get away from his personal matters. What nerve this woman had! She had no right to talk about Itachi so freely. It was making his blood boil. Hearing Itachi's name from her –or anyone on that matter- was making him sick in stomach. Just one more push and his sharingan was going to be self-activated.

He failed to hide a slight raspiness in his voice when he said "Do you think revealing the truth about Itachi, would be enough to cover what happened to him?"

The blond woman looked like she would like to punch him or something.

"Do you think what happened to Itachi can cover what you did? You think youself as pure as driven snow, huh? Don't make me laugh, brat."

Sasuke's head was hurting much more now, if that was possible. He wanted to hold his head between his hands and scream his pain out. Instead he gritted his teeth to the point where they were on the verge of crumbling. He really wanted to murder all these people. No, even if he murdered all of them he felt like his heart wouldn't be at ease.

After a short glare contest between them, Tsunade broke the silence.

"Well, anyways, just ask all your questions during the trail, to the elders you want that badly, that is."

That was it. In the moment he heard the word 'elders', his sharingan was activated automatically.

Kakashi frowned, feeling the intense killing intent radiating from Sasuke.

'What a strong will to kill. No, this is not just it, not something that can be over by killing. This is much more forceful, like a fire that burns down everything including the one who made it. Sasuke, you are…'

"Don't be so hasty." said Tsunade. She too had a frown, a slight one. She turned on her heels; proceed to get out of the room.

Kakashi followed the Hokage. Just before getting out of the room, he looket at his former student over his shoulder and met his red eyes.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru had an expression of mild annoyance on his face when he entered Hokage's room, which wasn't surprising. He always looked as if anything besides sleeping was troublesome. He walked up to her table and stood at a respectful distance. Shizune was also in the room, in her usual place behind Hokage's table.

"Shikamaru, I need you to do something for me." Hokage said seriously.

There it goes; fifth Hokage being serious was likely to be troublesome because she rarely took things seriously. And Shikamaru betted on his next day-off that his assignment was involving a troublesome goddamn ninja named Uchiha Sasuke.

"But before I give you your task, there is something you need to know" continued Tsunade while taking out an old scroll from her drawer. She handed it to Shikamaru, who looked blankly at her before examining the scroll. It was a sealed, top secret ANBU document signed by Danzou and Council members. From Shikamaru's eyes it was a rather troublesome piece of paper.

Then he opened it. His eyes widened after taking a look and making out some words together such as _Uchiha Clan massacre, mission given to Uchiha Itachi _or_ coup d'etat._ He read the page two times throughoutly before looking up to Tsunade.

"So Uchiha Itachi was-"

"Yes. He sacrificed himself for the Konoha."

Shikamaru was having difficulty in taking the news. This was shocking information and a dangerous truth. He wondered why the hell Hokage showed it to him in the first place. Wait, it can't be, can it?

"What are you intended to do? Don't tell me you're thinking about revealing the truth." Shikamaru asked while his routine annoyed expression changed into a frown.

"That is what exactly I'm going to do."

'Oh boy!'

"That is reckless! I can't imagine what kind of reaction you will receive from public. I don't even know what to think myself right now."

"Shikamaru, I don't like explaining things, especially the things I didn't do, so deal with it."

Shikamaru sighed. Yeah, she was the Hokage after all. But why was she willing to go through all the trouble? And this wasn't any normal trouble like a daily mission.

Tsunade was seeing through the chunin in front of her. Clearly his famous brain was at a loss. She too sighed.

"Well, it can't be helped since I assign you with preparing the proclamation for me, I will explain my reasons for doing this, only once. And then you will explain them to everyone, properly of course."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head almost involuntarily. How troublesome.

"Listen well!"

With that, Hokage started. She told him the whole story; a part of Uchiha Clan's history, Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, and Uchiha Itachi's way of protecting Konoha. By the end of the story Shikamaru was thinking about two things.

First, what happened to Itachi and thereby Sasuke's attempt to revenge on Konoha were not caused by simply one or two people's wrong decisions, it was the consequences of a whole history involving First, Second, Third, their subjects, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Obito, Itachi himself… A lot of people.

Second; this issue, which people thought – and are mistaken- solved by defeating Madara and Tobi was still going on, but the key to solve it for good was Sasuke, kinda. The reason was because; he was the one to carry Uchiha name from now on, single handedly that is. He was going to decide what Uchiha's fate would be like; an infamous clan that vanished together with its last member as a nuke-nin or Konoha's Uchiha family with a restored fame. There was also a chance of reviving his clan if he chosed second option.

Hokage continued after giving Shikamaru one or two second.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a frustrating, arrogant brat. But if I deal with him the way The Council suggested, which is throwing him into a cell in a secluded place in Fire Country and telling everyone that he died in hospital, I will just go creating a new Madara. That boy can't carry all that hatred; it will eventually burst out and will hurt everyone if we don't take it out now."

"Giving him a chance is my responsibility as a fair Hokage as well as a debt to Itachi for what he had done and… my way of protecting Konoha."

"So, you're making a bet, on Sasuke of all people. And Hokage-sama, everyone knows your luck is worst." Shikamaru, sighed, but then he nodded and said:

"You can leave the proclamation to me, sir."

* * *

"Are you awake, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked. Eh… pink? He opened his eyes widely while his lips tugged upwards in their own accord.

"Sakura-chan? You're fine?"

Sakura seemed surprised and pleased by his question. She answered with a hint of cockiness.

"What? I'm fine."

Naruto's smile widened.

"Sakura-chan you're really awesome! During that figh- aaah! Fight? Wait! Sakura-chan, where is that Sasuke bastard?"

"You're noisy, idiot" said someone behind Sakura. This cocky voice… Without a doubt.

Naruto's eyes widened again.

"Sasuke? Are you really here?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke… Sakura-chan…"

"Sasuke… Sakura-chan… Hey! Sasuke, don't be like that, baka! I will beat you into a pulp, just you see!"

Uzumaki Naruto was mumbling in his sleep. He always did that. Not surprising.

Kakashi wondered why he was sleeping. There was physically no reason for him to be in dormant state. All of his injuries were already healed two days ago, both thanks to his Kyuubi-based healing powers and to Tsunade's abilities. So, he wasn't unconscious due to his bad shape and wounds; he was just sleeping out of laziness. Or...

Kakashi figured and Tsunade confirmed that it was a psychological sleep due to the stressful situations he had to face when he wakes. He just didn't want to wake up so his body forced itself into sleeping.

But still, what impressive healing power he had! Even after a fight like that, he healed faster than everyone.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're here too!" came a very happy mumble from the said boy who was starting to hug his pillow, now. Deciding that he really didn't want to be a part of whatever Naruto was dreaming, Kakashi thought maybe it was time for him to wake up.

"Wake up, Naruto."

After a few attempts, bright blue eyes opened.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto half yelled causing Kakashi to wonder exactly which part of his anatomy was resembling his pink haired student.

"Sakura is not here, Naruto."

Blue eyes became shady with anxiety. It was always Sakura who woke him up when he was in the hospital. Sakura not being Naruto's responsible nurse meant that she was in no position to be. And that couldn't be good. Naruto frowned.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you tell me what happened? I don't remember anything at all."

Kakashi nodded a "Yeah." even though he was much more reluctant than his usual self suddenly.

'Now, where to start?'

"… And now Shikamaru is preparing the proclamation, it will be ready the day after tomorrow. After everyone learns the truth, Sasuke's first trial will be held."

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah?"

"What are the chances of Sasuke to be acquitted?"

Kakashi thought for a while. "I can't say, Naruto."

"Souka." Naruto said quietly.

Outwardly he was worried and sad. Inwardly, Kakashi knew he was crumbling. He would like to console him but there was simply no way. Sasuke needed to take punishment for his mistakes and about Sakura… Well, they needed to believe in her. Thought Naruto already knew it, it was easier said than done.

Suddenly his blond student stood up. Knowing him, he was going to see Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi inwardly sighed. 'Well, good luck kids.'

* * *

After all, he was Konoha's number one most surprising ninja.

OK. Sasuke was taken out unexpectedly, but still this was very Naruto-ish. Entering the room and punching Sasuke on the face without anyone can say 'Hi!'. No need to say it looked like he was crazy.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one who lost his mind." Sasuke muttered as Kakashi too made his appearance after his blond student who was now panting from his earlier impulsive act.

"Sasuke…" he said which sounded more like sassskeh. Somethings never changed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face after his punch, examined his long-lost teammate, couldn't find the traces he wanted to find. This wasn't the Sasuke he wanted back. Yet.

But there was a difference. He still wasn't the Sasuke they wanted, OK, but he wasn't that person who swore to crush Konoha either. 'I wonder what made him change, even if it is so slight.'

Naruto also realized the cuts on his face aside from the newly coloring up area.

"You look bad, teme."

Sasuke looked like he was insulted.

"You look worse."

"Hmpf, yeah yeah."

"You're awake, huh? Well, you have been late."

Naruto turned around to see the laziest man in Fire Country who was also the brightest.

"Shikamaru! You're here." he exclaimed, visibly happy to see one of his comrades. "Yeah, I'm awake. But why are you here?"

"To inform Uchiha Sasuke about the procedure of his session. I think you should hear me out as well since there are parts which concern you."

The atmosphere of the room got serious, slowly. Shikamaru resisted the urge to utter how troublesome the situation was and turned to face Sasuke fully.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tomorrow your statements will be taken by our intel shinobis. The day after tomorrow, a proclamation about the Uchiha-massacre will be published. I'm sure you know what it means. And the day after that, your first trial will be held. During this period, you will be under the surveillance of Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and I, Nara Shikamaru, unless a new order is given."

"Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, it will be our job to keep an eye on him. Naruto, do I need to remind you that these are strict orders and can not be stretched by any means."

Naruto just shook his head. Shikamaru

"Least one of us shall be with him all the time. Uchiha Sasuke, you can leave the hospital but you are not to leave the village. These are the decisions of the Konoha Council and Godaime Hokage, for now. Is there anything you want to ask?"

"Not." Sasuke answered curtly and rather displeasingly.

No one said a thing for a second. Then, Naruto opened his mouth slowly. He was looking at his feet so his eyes were hidden under his bangs but for some reason, his jaw was clenched.

"Sasuke, I don't know what kind of judgement will come out of the court, but there is no turning back now. Don't be a stupid bastard."

"As you said, Naruto. There is and will be no turning back."

"Suit yourself, teme."

* * *

**How was it? Did you like? Did you hate? Let me know, please.**

**Then, see you :)**


End file.
